As the hardware and software of display devices develop, display devices may execute various applications together and process a variety of information. Also, as flexible display devices develop, there is demand for efficient execution of an application according to the deformed state of a flexible display device. Particularly, in the case of displaying an image on a display device, there is demand for technology for efficiently displaying the image according to the deformed state of the display device.
In addition, in the case of displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image on a display device according to the related art, the 3D image is displayed regardless of the distance between the display device and a user. Thus, the user is inconvenienced by having to personally set the distance to the display device for effective 3D image viewing.
As related art, Korean Patent Publication No. 2014-0105922 discloses a stereoscopic display method for displaying a 3D image according to an event. However, the above related art has a limitation in that it may not provide an effective image based on the deformed state of the display device or the relative positions of the user and the display device.